Tainted Heart
by Writing-on-teenage-angst
Summary: Millicent knows who she is,a pureblood Slytherin awaiting the day she was branded a DeathEater.Well atleasts that's what she thought she was, when the truth is finally revealed,her world is turned upside down.Can a certain spy save her before she loses it


**A/N: 'Ello all hope you all like my brand new story! I try to read as many stories as I can about Millicent. It saddens me to see how Rowling has just made her the fat girl with no other traits than being mean and ugly. So I decided to write a little fanfic that I hope others who feel the same way about this character will enjoy it! Don't be shy to leave a REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rowling characters.**

**Chapter 1: Fastosus**

" GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF BED BULSTRODE!"

A familiar screech rang throughout the sixteen-year-old's ears as she slowly peeled open her eyes. Millicent try to focus her blurry eyes as the sun's rays poured into her field of vision. Slowly she sat up, blinking rapidly until she could see clearly. Only to be greeted by the sight of Pansy Parkinson; not the best way to wake up.

" Thank you, for finding the need to replace my alarm clock Parkinson." Millicent sneered, throwing the covers off of her legs.

As soon as she did this there was a hiss from the end of her bed. Millicent looked to see a fluffy gray cat with white surrounding her paws, ears and the end of her tail. The only thing she really showed human emotion towards. She looked at Millicent through disgruntled yellow eyes, obviously awoken from her peaceful sleep. Millicent recalled how she was able to buy her upon her first year of Hogwarts. Since she was eleven at the time and couldn't come up with a decent name, she was simply called Puff.

" Sorry Puff." Millicent yawned, stroking the cat's head before getting off her bed.

" If I let you sleep any longer you would have missed breakfast." Pansy stated, running her brush through her hair.

Millicent was stopped short in her tracks on the way to the bathroom at this statement. She slowly turned to face Pansy with a perplexed expression written on her face.

" Since when did you care about my eating habits?" Millicent questioned shifting her towel, clothes and wand in her arms.

" I don't care about you at all Millicent." Pansy sniffed, now positioning strands of hair with her hands. " No, what I care about is you running late. Therefore showing up to class late and getting points docked from our house. So I think it's safe to say that I only woke you for _my _best interest."

' Ah, there's the pug-face I know.' Millicent thought to herself.

" Well don't strain yourself with all that thinking, Pansy." Millicent scoffed over her shoulder as she headed towards an oak door at the back of the girl's dormitory.

Millicent could still hear Pansy's shrieks as she secured the door and turned on the hot water. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one of her large hands as she tiredly peered at her reflection. She looked at her black hair in a tangled mess with bags under her plain brown eyes. She inspected her round face which unfortunately added to her pudgy appearance, thankful to find no blemishes.

Millicent started to remove her sleeping robes as she let her eyes wander around her thick frame. It wasn't that she just let her stomach hang with fatness, she was just muscular; unfortunately a little too muscular. She got her wide shoulders and big chest from her mother, her thick yet muscular legs and thighs from her father. To match her thick body her stomach was naturally wide but flat. Years of Quidditch and roughhousing with her father and teammates having quite the affect.

' Oh yea.' She thought to herself with a chuckle as she watched the muscles in her arms flex.

Although the humor instantly died as she could pictured her stepmother's face. Reminding her how a 'proper young lady' ought to act. Meaning that she needed to become skin and bone, lose all of her strength, wear her hair in bows and concern herself with the bachelors of Slytherin.

Millicent hurriedly stepped into the warm bath as she let the warm water engulf her in sinful bliss. She sighed wonderfully as she dumped her oily hair in the warm water, letting the bubbles swim around her. As Millicent lathered her hair she couldn't help but think about her biological mother. She had no memories of her, her father telling her that she died during childbirth.

That's all she knows about the subject, her father always becoming too upset to carry on. Although Millicent wouldn't let it go, she even went as far as to ask her stepmother about her. Her stepmother's answer was throwing her a disgusted look before muttering an unsympathetic 'pity.'

Thoughts circulated through her head at an alarming rate at the subject. Soon Millicent gave up trying to figure out her confusing and mysterious heritage. All she knew was that she was a pureblood and to a Slytherin that's all that should matter. She also knew that the only thing that was more important to a Slytherin was You-Know-Who or Dark Lord as she was told to refer to him as. It's true what others say about her house are just for Death Eaters in training. Its not as though she had a choice anyways, she was raised on prejudice concerning mudbloods and muggles. All she had ever learned or knew about them was that they are beneath her and that muggleborns don't deserve any magic.

' Father would Crucio me into the next century if I said any different.' Millicent commented to herself, suppressing a shiver at memories resurfacing of the punishments she received when she disappointed her family.

Soon thoughts of Voldemort wormed their way into her head. She had only seen him once in person and that was at a Death Eater meeting of what was to become of her and her fellow classmates. She couldn't suppress the sick feeling of fear that spread into her stomach at the sight of him. He was not a handsome man, but a bald pale man with a sickly skinny frame with no nose, which doesn't sound frightening at all. No, what was frightening was the mixed stench of dark magic and a certainty of death that seemingly always swirled about him. It was the way his blood red eyes fell upon you. In a glance you could see centuries of knowledge of pain and torture hidden within the dark, twisted corners of his mind; the absurd amount of power he contained. Or maybe it was the way his forked tongue flicked out into the air as if he was tasting your fear as a child would with a delicious treat.

Millicent shook her head tiredly, she would have to get used to the feeling. As it were, her future was already decided. She would go through Hogwarts, be initiated into the Death Eaters circle, then find a powerful position at ministry to bully and manipulate people with. Millicent couldn't help but cringe at the step of that process she had left out. Unfortunately, it was the most crucial to a pureblood female. It was marriage to another pureblood and giving birth to an heir. She knew she would succeed with flying colors at manipulating but finding a husband?

" The only one stupid enough to consider me would be Goyle." She whispered miserably, rinsing out her hair.

Secretly she would sometimes wish she was a mudblood. Then she could escape all of these expectations and standards constantly surrounding her. Even if she fulfilled her task and became a mother and wife, she would have to make sure they grow up proper and prepare them to become Voldemort's minions.

Millicent decided she had enough time to think about her future. She finished her bath and dried herself as she started dressing into her Slytherin uniform. She looked at the bathroom clock to see she only had fifteen minutes before breakfast ended, with a flick of her wand her hair instantly knotted itself into a wet bun. She hurriedly ran to her bed as she grabbed her cloak and flung it around her, along with her book bag.

" See you in a bit Puffers." Millicent called the cat by her nickname.

She gave the cat a swift kiss on the head as she purred in content. Millicent then changed the litter box at the end of the room, along with cat food and water with a simple flick of her wand. Thankful that she at least had Puff to comfort her when her things at Hogwarts got stressful.

' Great, I'm going to grow up to be an old, lonely cat lady.' She thought with a frown, before she caught the time on the wall.

Millicent ran out the girls dormitory as she ran out into the cold, dark hallway. Lighted by torches with flames of green, she walked down the catacomb like corridor, that went on for another few feet to the boys dormitory. She stopped at a door-less entrance as she climbed up a few steps to the common room. She looked about to see the normal first years scrambling to finish homework at the study tables by an enormous bookshelf to the right. The seventh years lounging about on the black, leather couches sitting by the roaring fire spouting out green flames while the bottom blazed with a blinding silver, giving off unexpected warmth. The large portrait of Salazar Slytherin glaring down at her from above it, his eyes following her motions throughout the room; an unnerving effect.

She sighed walking up to a tapestry covering a large portion of the front wall. On it was a embroidered long, silver snake coiled around a giant, green 'S.' It's beady eyes flickered to wards her as its tongue flicked out of its mouth.

" Password?" It hissed.

Millicent rolled her eyes, from what she's read in Hogwarts: A History, Slytherin dormitories were the only ones who needed a password to get in and out. She figured that Salazar had some serious trust issues, although with all the controversy that surrounded him, who wouldn't?

" Fastosus." She sneered.

Since she could remember the password had always been in Latin. Salazar wanting it to be the language that most spells derive from. So this year the Prefects agreed on Fastosus for the password. It meant pride in Latin, also meaning haughtiness.

' How convenient.' Millicent thought with a smirk.

As soon as the password was said the snake's long tail hanging from the bottom of the letter would flicker to life. She watched as it would slide its scaly tail to the very bottom of the tapestry. Then the tail would magically become three dimensional as it wound itself around the bottom tassel. Then it would furl itself up the wall, revealing an oak door that automatically swung open.

Millicent stomped through the door as she stepped out into the dungeons. She looked back to hear the sharp flap of the tapestry unfurling as the snakes tail whipped back into place, becoming motionless. Taking its place among the paintings of pureblood political leaders as well as other influential wizards that were in Slytherin. She rolled her eyes, they might as well put up a sign that said ' This is totally not the Slytherin dormitories, just ignore it.'

With that thought, she tugged her cloak closer to her body, trying to ward off the chill of the dungeons. She started up the first flight of stairs trying to ignore the muttering paintings as she came to a landing, only to turn right so she could make her way up another flight of stairs. It may have been quite the workout but technically Slytherins were the closest to Great Hall. Millicent finally came to the main landing as she walked down a few steps and crossed over to the Great Hall.

She strode in the room with her head held high as she made her way to the Slytherin table. She glared at a few second year Hufflepuffs who had blocked her path. They looked up at who they had angered and squeak an apology while standing there frozen with fear, their eyes wide with horror at what she might do.

" Move then." She stated gruffly, giving them a hard push. Her hunger growing with each passing second, her irritation growing as well.

She pushed them so hard that they went falling into the closest table. Unfortunately that was the Gryffindor table, as they knocked into a rather tall boy, his juice knocking over and into the lap of a certain bookworm. Ronald Weasley turned around furious with Hermione Granger shrieking in disgust as she tried to clean off her skirt and blouse.

Laughter instantly broke out all over the Great Hall, well, except for the Gryffindor table. Millicent couldn't have planned it better as she laughed so hard she could barely stand. While the Gryffindors glared daggers at her, the two Hufflepuffs already scattered to the safety of their own house.

" Watch it!" Weasley yelled standing to face her, his face seeming to match his flaming hair. His tone, cutting off Millicent's laughter.

" I can't control clumsy Hufflepuffs." Millicent huffed, the smirk still planted on her face. " Although I applaud their landing."

" They wouldn't have fallen if you didn't push them!" Granger added, suddenly appearing next to him.

Millicent blinked in surprise, she wondered how Granger moved around the table so fast.

" I saw you!" Granger clarified crossing her arms defensively.

" Prove it." Millicent challenged, gripping her wand in her robe pocket.

" I saw it as well!" Harry Potter suddenly spoke, on the other side of Weasley.

' What the-' Millicent thought with confusion, not even seeing him at the table.

As soon as she realized that she was outnumbered, Draco and his crew popped up beside her. They would never pass up an opportunity to fight the 'Golden Trio.' She quickly shook her head as she focused on Potter with a glare, stepping up to him.

" Oh well if Saint Potter said it then it must be true! I mean, he is going to save the world." She proclaimed, making a dramatic bowing motion.

The Slytherins cackled as they took Millicent's lead and started mock bowing towards Harry. Millicent couldn't contain her grin as she looked up too see Potter absolutely fuming, his friends sharing a worried look.

' Oh, I seemed to have struck a nerve.' She thought with a smirk.

" Well someone has to protect people from Voldemort's followers. Just like your Death Eater father!" Potter shouted.

The room went deathly quiet as Millicent instantly stood straight. Even though it may be common knowledge about who was or who wasn't a Death Eater, no one ever said anything. It was still illegal and more and more people were sent to Azkaban and the thought of it infuriated her. What infuriated her more, was that Potter was dead on.

" Well you didn't protect Sirius Black did you? Or your filthy parents!" She seethed in a deadly voice, grabbing him by the front of his robes.

In a blur of motion Harry roughly pushed her away from him in rage. Millicent reacted instinctively as she reeled her arm back and sent her fist sailing for Harry's nose. She felt a crack under her fist as he responded with a blow to her temple on her forehead with what felt like his wand. Momentarily blinding her with stars appearing in her vision.

Before each group could have a go at another, teachers stepped in immediately as Millicent and Harry stumbled away from each other in pain. Harry stumbled as Ron and Hermione steadied him by flanking his sides and easing him onto the bench. While Millicent blindly stumbled backward as she lost her balance. She had a moment of sick surprise as she felt herself falling to the ground before suddenly something strong and solid yet soft catch her, someone much bigger and stronger than her.

She felt long strong arms envelop her waist as she felt her knees give way. The stranger took the bulk of her weight easily as they lifted her into a standing positions. They kept their arms around her until her vision cleared as she instantly put a hand to her pounding head. Only to remove it to see blood dripping down her finger tips. Millicent looked up into her rescuer's face only to see Severus Snape towering over with a glare, his gaze catching the blood on her fingers.

" What is the meaning of this!?" An old voice cracked in dismay.

Millicent looked to see the head of Gryffindor house standing in front of her, not looking very sympathetic. The Slytherin hated herself for allowing herself to have a weak moment as she pushed herself off of Snape. Snape let his hands linger on her for a moment longer as to make sure she wouldn't fall over, before quickly snapping away from her. Millicent conjured up a handkerchief as she pressed it to her bleeding forehead, preparing to explain before a voice cut in.

" Ib was her fault!" A throaty voice proclaimed.

" She started ib!" Potter exclaimed. His speech impaired from trying to stop the blood gushing from his nose.

" Real mature Potter." Millicent said with a roll of her eyes. Wincing as she applied the cloth to her temple.

" Seventy points from Slytherin!" McGonogal exclaimed, putting a hand on Potter's shoulder. " With five months of detention for you Miss Bulstrode!"

Cries of protest erupted from the Slytherin table as Millicent was rendered momentarily speechless at the punishment just bestowed upon her.

" I-I...b-but.." Millicent stumbled hopelessly.

" That is hardly a fair punishment McGonogal, any punishment given to Miss Bulstrode or the Slytherins will be done by her head of house." A silky voice came to her rescue once more.

Millicent couldn't help as she looked to Snape to see him glaring heatedly at the old woman across from him. She couldn't help but smirk at the distraught look on McGonogal's face as well as the other Gryffindors.

" Your just going to favor them and let her get off with hardly anything!" She accused.

" Isn't that what are you doing at this very moment?" Snape questioned, raising a black eyebrow in a mocking manner.

" ENOUGH!" A deep voice boomed from the teacher's table.

Every head in the room turned to see a very unhappy Headmaster raising his hands as to silence everyone. Without the annoying twinkle in his eyes he actually seemed quite fierce for an old geezer. Although no one will ever compete with the fear Voldemort had over Millicent.

" I am severely disappointed to see the example you are setting for the students. Letting them watch as two of their professors argue with each other encouraging hatred towards the different houses! That is not something either of you should be proud of!" He reprimanded the two teachers as he walked down the isle which the group had occupied.

The crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors hurriedly dispersed to their proper seats as soon as Dumbledore had left his seat. Millicent looked nervously toward a blushing McGonogal to a, if even possible, flushed Snape.

" Fifty points will be taken from each of your houses. I will leave the matter of detention to each of you and I warn you it will be an appropriate number of days." Dumbledore threatened. " Now you will take your students and have a much needed talk with both of them on the inappropriateness of violence and discrimination."

" We have classes Headmaster." Snape finally spoke through gritted teeth.

" I will take care of that, now you may leave." Dumbledore suddenly answered in a pleasant voice, his twinkle returning.

That was more frightening to Millicent than his angry rant as she slowly shrank away from where he once stood.

' The old man has finally lost it!' She exclaimed in her head.

She looked up too her head of house once again and she could've sworn, for a moment she saw an amused expression on his face. The moment she thought she saw it, it was instantly replaced with a cold stare as he took her by the elbow unoccupied with the her forehead. He instantly took up a fast pace as he dragged her out of the Great Hall, she looked back to see her Slytherin classmates giving her a heated stare, for losing points no doubt. While the Gryffindors crowded around Potter with sympathetic looks and soothing words.

" Well if that isn't screwed up then I don't know..." Millicent mumbled.

" Care to share Bulstrode?" Snape seethed, jerking her to a stop.

" No sir!" Millicent squeaked as the stars reappeared in her vision, feeling her legs start to wobble.

" Good." He huffed, his pace slowing just a fraction as they descended the stairs to his classroom.

As soon as she stepped inside the dizziness worsened as fumes of different potions filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from groaning as he lead her to the back wall. He pushed aside the black board as it revealed a black door. He waved his wand across the door as it made a clicking noise before unlocking.

" Stay here, I need to retrieve a few things." He demanded.

' No, I'm going to run off to Gryffindor tower and snog Potter.' Came Millicent's thought, while she shook her head silently.

Snape's frowned deepened as he went into the room and clattered about, before coming out with a green box. With a swish of his wand the room slammed tight and he stepped away as the black board instantly slid into place. He then grabbed her elbow once again as he led her to another door on the right that she had seen a few times before; his office.

" Sit!" He demanded harshly, pushing her body into a chair opposite of his desk.

Millicent was caught of guard by the sudden temper as she wished he would go behind his desk. He did the opposite as he stormed in front of her and glared with a scowl that he usually saved only for Gryffindors.

" Don't you ever put me in that position again! Your stupid fight with Potter resulted in my embarrassment in front of the whole student body and faculty! I demand respect and having Dumbledore talk to me like a insufferable child is not what I call respect!" He ranted, slamming his hands down on the arms of the chair. Making her jump as she let her handkerchief fall from her hand and to the floor.

" If you ever think of pulling another stunt like that in front of faculty, you will be suspended! I'm sure your father would be most disappointed and will punish you accordingly!" Snape went on, looking into her frightened brown eyes as he leaned in menacingly.

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He bellowed, his eyes sparked with an intense fire of anger.

" Yes sir." Millicent whispered after a paused moment of utter fear.

Millicent had never seen her head of house so upset with one of the students. Images of what her father would do if she was suspended combined with his frightening yells formed a lump in the back of her throat. She was actually afraid Snape would strike her and she had not had that sick feeling since Voldemort. She could almost picture Snape's angry eyes with Voldemort's blood red ones as Snape's pale face suddenly warped into the Dark Lord's.

The Slytherin sucked in a breath at the frightening image clouding her mind as she quickly turned her head. She could feel any self control she had tried to maintain before, she had just lost. Her chin started to tremble as her eyes suddenly became misty with tears. It seemed the frightening image had revealed itself to Snape as he hurriedly stepped away from her. He allowed her to gather herself as she forced down the tears in embarrassment.

" My temper has gotten the best of me." Snape apologized the only way he knew how.

Millicent distracted herself as she picked up her blood stained piece of cloth of the floor. She slowly reapplied it to her head as she dared her eyes to look into the face of Snape. Surprised to see that his face had softened from the furious mold it had been in previously. His eyes holding something she had never seen before, almost a look of remorse or disgust, maybe both?

" You will be assigned six weeks of detention." He added in a stiff voice. " Starting tomorrow night. Meet me here at six o'clock sharp."

Millicent could only nod, afraid her voice would betray her calm expression.

" I need to attend to your injury, so if you'll please remove the handkerchief." He went on, turning his back as he flipped open the green box he had set on the desk earlier.

She did as she was asked as she tossed the bloodied handkerchief into a trash bin next to her. Bottles clanked around in the box as she watched Snape's broad back hunch over in concentration. She could hear him mumbling incoherent words as he pulled out bandages and certain potions out on the desk. Minutes passed as he finally seem to have everything he needed as he beckoned her with one pale finger. Millicent pushed herself out of the chair and walked closer to his desk with wobbly legs.

" Sit there." He commanded, motioning to another chair closer to the desk.

Millicent obeyed as she watched him take a seat opposite. He picked up a white cloth as he picked up a purple vile, uncorking it as mist poofed out into the open air. She watched his fluid movements in fascination as her fear slowly receded, while he covered the top of the vile and tipped it back. He removed it so that the purple substance had stained the cloth as he turned to face the curious student.

" This will clean and heal your cut." He informed with his usual emotionless mask.

Snape gripped the cloth in one hand while his other hand reached for her face. When his slender finger touched her chin, she couldn't help but flinch out of habit. Snape waited calmly for her to collect herself once more as she muttered an apology before continuing. He held up his long, pale fingers they slid beneath her chin sending a shiver down her back. He then gently applied the stained cloth to her forehead as she felt the potion sting her cut. Millicent let out a hiss of discomfort as Snape eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

" Do you want me to heal it or not?" He questioned.

" Well you could've warned me." She responded, her brown eyes having a spark of anger.

" It may sting." He commented, hiding the smirk tugging at his lips.

Millicent couldn't help the smirk that broke out onto her lips. It caught her off guard, not knowing that Snape had a sense of humor, let alone a kind word. She slowly brought her eyes to his face as he immersed his self in cleaning her wound. She started with his strong, pale chin, then to his thin lips that had relaxed during his concentration. Then to his prominent nose that was a little crooked at the top as though it had been broken, to his dark eyes. Up until that very moment she had thought they were black as coal, that would never allow a sparkle or light to shine within them. Although upon looking at probably the closest she would be to him, she found that they were a dark brown.

It seemed that she had been staring in surprise for a little too long, Snape's eyes suddenly colliding with her's. She couldn't bring herself to look away as the intensity his eyes suddenly held trapped her into a web of fascination. After a moment she finally willed herself to tear her gaze away as Snape quickly withdrew his hand from her. He busied himself with a bandage and medical tape as the young woman in front of him kept her eyes on the ground.

Millicent didn't dare advert her eyes as he started taping on the bandage to her temple. While she kept her eyes away from him, she didn't know that Snape had been observing as she just did moments ago. He looked from her shapely brows to her thick lashes that hid her brown eyes, to her high cheekbones which held the slightest tinge of pink. Thinking it must have been makeup he continued, she had a slender nose that sat above pink lips. He allowed his gaze to linger for a moment as her tongue darted out to moisten them, snapping his attention back to her temple.

" Your healed, you may leave to your class." He declared, clearing his throat.

" Well, I'm supposed to be in your class at the moment, Professor." Millicent answered, flickering her gaze to the clock behind him.

" Yes, well then go take your seat." He answered, opening the door.

All eyes turned towards Millicent as Snape put on a glare for the class, allowing Millicent to pass him. He didn't know if it was purposely done or an accident, although she managed to brush the top of her shoulder to his arm as she left. She soon took her assigned seat next to Pansy as her fellow Slytherin waited silently before questioning her.

" You may leave." Snape instructed the substitute that was normally the Arithmacy teacher.

With that he continued with the lesson he had planned, while Pansy instantly pounced on her exhausted partner.

" So how bad is it?" She questioned with a smirk, obviously enjoying Millicent's misery; great pal that one is.

" I've got six weeks of detention." Millicent admitted miserably, while the Gryffindors around her smirked.

" Not to mention the fifty points you lost Slytherin." Weasley added, leaning across towards her while Potter beside him chuckled.

" Nice bandage, Bulstrode." Potter added, obviously unaware of the purple bruise surrounding his nose.

" Nice nose, ass-hat!" She hissed.

" Excuse me!?" Snape sneered towards the back group.

Millicent sat erect and silent as she angled her body towards Pansy, pretending to be reading out of her textbook. While clueless Weasley and Potter shared a nervous look, convinced they were already caught.

" Potter and Weasley you two have already caused enough trouble today. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." He stated coldly turning around back to the black board.

The two Gryffindors groaned in hopelessness as they tried to ignore Granger lecturing them from across their seats. Pansy and Millicent shared a look of triumph, wearing matching smirks as the lesson continued. Millicent found it difficult to focus throughout the lesson as her mind kept wandering to her professor. Wondering what his brown eyes would look like if he let a warmth flood through them. How is black hair feels, what his smile looks like, how is lips would feel against hers...

' WHAT!?' Her mind interrupted. ' Ew! No, no, no. He's your old and mean, ugly potions professor!'

Class droned on as Millicent tried to distract herself with any little thing to keep thoughts of her Potions Professor from proceeding. Unfortunately she couldn't stop them, with her teenage hormones going crazy and all. Luckily she didn't have to try to hard to conceal her embarrassment as he kept his back toward her, writing on the blackboard most of the class. Finally the bell rang as he dismissed the class with a rather lengthy essay to write by next class.

He watched Millicent as she gathered her things and hurriedly walked out the door. He reflected on early today how pleased he was to see her deliver Potter that well deserving punch. He also reflected on how he had caught her when she fell, remember the surprising amount of muscles that had lined her arms and waist. How she fit nicely against his own form, soft yet not to small and weak.

The thoughts pounced unexpectedly on Severus as he shook his head to clear the thoughts. Knowing that it was completely inappropriate and blamed it on being so old and alone. He also remembered the fear that entered her eyes when he vented his anger out at her. The image of his face becoming Voldemort's haunted him like nothing else, he had no idea that he had frightened her that much. Although it wasn't intentional, he had originally planned on telling her detention with a few sarcastic remarks and biting insults. It seemed that all the pressure that was building on him with each Death Eater meeting had amounted to a ticking bomb, that Dumbledore just happened to set off.

He felt extremely guilty but he thought he more than made up for it with the little joke he shared with her. He has barely used his sense of humor in his life and yet it came so easily with her sarcastic remarks. Oh yes, he caught the snogging Potter one, as well as the one about Dumbledore. He allowed himself to chuckle in the safety of his solitude. He had not given this much thought to a female since Lily, the first one in a decade and its on his bloody student; he decided it was time for a drink.

' Millicent Bulstrode.' He repeated in his head. ' Shame about her mother.'

With that he readied his next lesson plan for his next class. As a certain sixth year Slytherin walked to her next class, her thoughts preoccupied with a certain Potions Professor; she decided it was time for a snack.

**Wooo! Long chapter one:) Ohh! What does Old Sev know about Millie's mum?? I know that most of this chapter Severus has been reffered to as Snape but I was just trying to make a point that, that's all Millicent has known him by at Hogwarts. As the chapters progress, like the next one, he'll be called Severus!! I hope you all really like it! If you want to see a new chapter you have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! hehe much love, AJ!**

**A/N: Okay I'm not for sure if the word fastosus definitely means 'pride' in Latin. I know it usually means haughtiness, and I know pride is usually superbia. But I just went to google and typed in Latin dictionary and clicked on freedict dot com and it said it meant both. So I went with the cooler sounding word! Hehe, well I'm writer and I'm here to entertain, so eh, deal! haha. **

**Again, HOPED YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
